


Postcards

by JackMcGarrett



Series: East Side Story [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Epilogue, Not Beta Read, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Eric's home and is getting postcards from lots more people
Series: East Side Story [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Postcards

Settling back in Hawaii left him feeling...weird. Was this what closure felt like? His hand goes over to his scar and he’s not sure if closure for this situation is possible. 

But he handled it the way he wanted to handle it. 

He’s left with a reminder, but he’ll wear that scar with pride. Right or wrong, better or worse, it was  _ his _ choice and he knew he’ll be able to live with it. And move on with his life from it. 

His uncle Danny’s going to be by soon to help him with dinner. When he arrives, he has Eric’s mail with him. Eric smiles at some that’s not bills. He’s been getting postcards a lot lately. He’s bought a corkboard just for them. They’re from Jersey and LA. From blood family out east and found-family in the west. Hell, even one from Jerry. 

He helps his uncle prep and they make plans on what to make for Steve’s cookout this weekend. 

While cooking, if Danny finds another postcard while looking for something in Eric’s kitchen junk drawer with the scribble of ‘thank you’ on it, he doesn’t say anything. He, like Eric, will ignore it for now. 


End file.
